


We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Day Twenty-Five)

by IvanW



Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Family, Holiday, M/M, One Shot, Presents, coming home, last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Twenty-Fifth and last in a series of 25 One-Shots for December 2019. This will be a mixed bag (AOS, TOS, and Pinto). There will be a few related to Hanukkah later in the month. All have the title from a holiday song.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563541
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Day Twenty-Five)

**Author's Note:**

> We revisit the Jim and Kirk from Santa Claus is Coming to Town...many years later
> 
>   
>  [](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-xU4IRshb_Ho/XgLM-7BqZMI/AAAAAAAAC4M/K0oV7qt4gLEzNFmClESQI2tpd22owspyQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/f9d43e8101dc44206fab02986333e15d%2B%25281%2529.png)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

David Marcus was late. He’d been rushing around all morning trying to make it to San Francisco. And not just San Francisco, but to his family’s home.

“Mom, I can’t talk any longer. I’m already late. They’re all expecting me. In fact, they were expecting me an hour ago.”

“Oh your father will forgive you.” She laughed. “But I know. You’ll come see me for New Year’s?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Love you, bye.”

“David…”

“Oh, I know. Merry Christmas. Talk soon.”

He disconnected and maneuvered the hover car down the street and around two more before pulling up in front of the single family home that somehow managed to remind him of one of those gingerbread houses. Probably cause his dad had decorated it. And as usual over decorated it.

He shook his head with a smile. He hadn’t seen them in months, but had promised he’d be there. Still up until just a few days he’d still been on another planet and had doubted he could get there himself.

David glanced down at the box in the seat next to him. “You ready for this?”

There was no response, of course, but he didn’t mind.

He turned off the hover car and jumped, going to the other side to scoop up the box. He stared in awe at how many lights his dad had put up. He supposed his dad had help from his stepdad. Of course.

David began to hum “Santa Claus is Coming to Town” as he approached the front door. He couldn’t help but grin as he thought of a Christmas so long ago now. When he asked Santa to get his dad Spock for Christmas.

The door opened and there stood his stepfather.

“David,” Spock said, his lips curving upwards just slightly. “We had begun to fear you weren’t going to make it.”

“Of course I was.” He set down the box and embraced Spock. “It’s great to see you, Sa-Mekh.” David had grown up calling Spock the Vulcan word for father.

“And you. They will be thrilled to see you.”

Spock released him and looked down at the box. “What do you have?”

David smiled. “You’ll see. A present for the family.” He glanced around and saw that the house was only slightly less decorated than outside. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. 

“Spock?” David heard his dad’s voice. “Where’d you go?” 

David patted Spock’s arm. “Hey Dad, I’m here.”

His dad whooped and suddenly came flying out of the kitchen.

He heard another more feminine squeal and then running down the stairs. He turned toward the sight of his half-sister, T’Lara, running down the staircase.

“David! David!”

He caught her in his arms as she flung herself at him. He spun her around as she giggled.

“Told you I would.”

“But you were late.”

“Still made it.” David gave his dad a one armed hug. “Merry Christmas, Dad.”

“I told your sister you’d make it. You always keep your promises.”

“I do. And guess what, sugar plum?”

“What?” his sister asked excitedly. Her dark hair, braided, was a crazy mess and her little pointed ears poked through all the loosening strands. She had dark eyes just like Spock’s. She looked just like him, really, but didn’t have a logical, unemotional bone in her body.

“I brought a present!”

She clapped her hands. “Can I have it? Can I have it?”

Dad laughed as he walked over to stand with Spock, putting his arm around David’s stepdad. “Maybe we should wait for Christmas, T’Lara.”

“But Daddy…”

“Actually,” David said quickly. “Maybe it is best she opens it now. It’s actually for all of you.”

T’Lara took the box from David eagerly and the six year old girl plopped down on the floor right in front of the tree and the fireplace. She lifted off the lid and cried out happily as a fluffy orange kitten appeared.

“A kitten! Oh my goodness! I love her.” T’Lara looked eagerly at her brother. “Or him?”

David laughed. “Her.”

“Daddy, Sa-Mekh, can we keep her?”

Dad glanced at Spock. “Of course we can. But she’ll need a litterbox and litter and food.”

“Got all that in the hover car,” David told him.

“Yay!”

Dad laughed. “Come on, kid, I’ll help you get the rest of the stuff from your car.”

They walked out of the house, arm and arm.

And inside they hear T’Lara singing “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.”

“Come on, Sa-Mekh. You sing too.”

David grinned. “Thanks, Dad. For having me. For having T’Lara…”

“That was your mom and a surrogate.”

“You know what I mean. And for taking me to see Santa Bones.”

“He did grant your wish,” Dad said fondly. “As he reminds me every chance he gets.”

David got all the stuff out of his hover car and handed some to his dad.

As they went back toward the house they sang, “Good tidings we bring to you and your kin, We Wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> That brings us to the end of the 25 Days of Christmas. I hope you enjoyed my gift to you. Thank you for reading.


End file.
